


the opposite of strange bed fellows

by Cactustravels



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactustravels/pseuds/Cactustravels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura have a playful encounter at Maura's House</p>
            </blockquote>





	the opposite of strange bed fellows

"Jane, can you help me rotate my mattress?"

"Seriously Maura?"

"Periodically rotating a mattress significantly increases its service life, Jane - it's a well known fact."

"I know that Maura, I just didn't expect to hear you ask me to help you with something like that - it's so ... domestic!"

"What, I'm not domestic?"

"No, you are, it's just - oh nevermind!"

A few minutes later finds the two women in Maura's bedroom, grappling with a heavy mattress, trying to maneuver it into its new position. Suddenly Maura slips, tumbling onto the bed, which causes Jane to collapse into paroxysms of laughter... "Oh my god, Maura you are such a klutz!"

Struggling to right herself, Maura retorts "I resent that, Jane Rizzoli ! I took ballet for years when I was young, I am anything but a klutz!" No sooner are the words out of her mouth, she falls again, this time striking her elbow on the bedside table. "OW!" She exclaimed, rubbing her elbow vigorously. Jane rushes to her, apologizing: "Maura, I'm so sorry - I know I shouldn't laugh, but you seriously are a klutz… only you could injure yourself on a mattress!"

"I didn't injure myself on the mattress, I injured myself on the damn table! And if you haven't got anything useful to say you can just shut your mouth! I'm hurting over here..."

Sheepishly Jane comes around the bed to sit beside her friend. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, she says "I'm sorry... Do you want me to kiss your boo boo?" Maura looks up at her friend to see the familiar twinkle in her eyes that tells her she is still being teased. "Yes Jane, I want you to kiss it and make it better - I mean it! Kiss it!"

Jane is startled, her eyes go wide as she takes in what Maura has just said to her...

Leaning low, Jane takes Maura's arm in her hands, gently cupping her injured elbow, and bringing it to her lips, never breaking eye contact with her friend. She places a soft kiss on her elbow, but sneaking her other hand from the side, simultaneously tickles Maura in the ribs, sending her friend into convulsions of laughter. Smiling, Maura sighs: "You always know how to make me feel better..."

Collapsing on the bed next to her best friend, Jane says "Well maybe I should have been a doctor, then, eh?"  
"No Jane, that's my job - I can't imagine you anything other than what you are - a highly professional police detective. But I'm sure that you would be very good at any endeavor you chose to undertake".

"Oh, I don't know," says Jane, "I played a doctor once for Halloween..."

"Now Jane, you know playing doctor is not nearly the same thing as actually being one..."

"Come on Maura, what do you know about playing doctor?"

"Oh I know a thing or two... Want me to show you?"

"Yeah sure, what you got?"

"Well, to start with, the bone I injured in my elbow is called the humerus..."

"That's not funny!" retorts Jane, causing Maura to break into a wide smile... "You have been paying attention, Detective!"

"You'd be surprised how much I pay attention to you, Maura..."

"Oh, I don't think I would be surprised at all, Jane, you are very intuitive... in fact, you are so intuitive, I'll bet you can guess what I'm thinking right now..."

"Does it involve a mattress?"

"As a matter of fact...it does..."


End file.
